Honor
by HeavyMetalBender
Summary: Mulan themed - Ira must go to war in place of her father for Republic City. Pro Bending Circuit


Mulan themed - Approved by Alys

Iroh 2, Genderbent AU, "Magic"

AU - slightly changed timeline. Earth Bender, Red Sand Rabaroos.

"Honor"

Words: 1057

Ira sat at her desk, practicing her calligraphy. The strokes melting into the paper created a calming effect, which was only further reinforced by the slow drawl of the music over the radio. She had to practice: a good wife is able to write proper letters and characters, but hers still looked like lion-chicken scratch on the once beautiful paper she was defacing with her characters and tiny sketches.

The dishonor she would bring her family if she was not married off soon was immense. Her family would comment on the fact she was not refined, but they never faulted her for it. It was what made her unique and loveable, but it hindered her ability to be married: one of the greatest achievements for a woman to accomplish in this time.

She looked down at her writing. She was never cut out to be a wife, let alone, a home maker. Her own appearance confirmed that - her clothes were long and partially dirty, she couldn't cook a meal to save herself so her weight dwindled and her makeup was the most basic essentials in order to appear "presentable." She sighed, thinking about how this world was just far too cruel to accept her for who she was and not who she was meant to be.

The calming tunes that usually escaped the talking box were swiftly interrupted as the excited and slightly gravelly voice of Shiro Shinobi's echoed through the radio perched atop Ira's desk.

"This is Shiro Shinobi, reporting breaking news! In a stunning turn of events, the Earth Empire has declared war on Republic City. Wow! Governor Raiko has declared that all eligible men should report to the drafting office immediately!"

Ira sat back from her work, shaking her head. Tensions had been running high for months in the Earth Kingdom, and Kuvira was taking over more and more city-states by the day, converting them by cutting off supply lines and literally starving the people until they could sustain no more and joined out of survival. But the cost of joining was steep: they had to join Kuvira's Army and fight in the name of the united Earth Empire, conquering more and more territories in a similar fashion. Most didn't see a problem with this, but the way Kuvira was going about it was all wrong and she had to be stopped. Especially since she was going after things she deemed "rightfully Earth Kingdom property," such as the gift of land the last Earth Kind donated to become Republic City. And today, the United Republic Army was going to war with the Earth Empire to protect Republic City.

Ira left her desk in order to go to the family's shrine to pray for her father's safety. He didn't have to report for a few days, but she knew he would probably go by tomorrow. He was a celebrated war general, and he would be recruited instantly and beckoned to come as soon as possible to start the strategic planning against the Army. But he was old and tired, and although he probably wouldn't serve on the front lines - he would still be in mortal danger since the small city had very few citizens.

She followed the steep path up to the highest peak of their small plot of farmland. The stones were carved with purpose, etching stories and names of people in her line for over one hundred years. The temple was small, but it allowed one to concentrate on honoring the dead. She lit incense as a gift to the spirits and bowed her head, closing her eyes and allowing the scent to consume her. She whispered to no one in particular in order to begin to seek guidance from her ancestors who had had more time than her to look over the world and understand its purpose.

Her ancestors began to swirl and communicate with her. Suddenly, a vivid image of her, dressed as a man, striding down the streets with the flag of the United Republic waving struck her. A plan started to form within her. Quickly snapping out of her vision, she arose and started down the path she had climbed, silently thanking her ancestors for their guidance before ransacking the closet, grabbing strips of cloth to bind down her breasts. Her plan was quick and haphazard. She began to cut her hair and don the armor her father once wore all while her heart raced. What if she got caught? Would she be executed? What would happen to her family, where she was the only child, would the unbroken line of men and women before her come to a screeching halt?

Grabbing his sword, she carefully and quietly started to leave the house she had once called her home. She began to ride into the night before making it into town the next morning on her lizard-horse.

Droves of men lined the streets, winding around the block waiting to be cleared for enlistment. They came in all shapes and sizes, some smelled worse than others, and some were far too excited that a war was underway. She quickly found herself at the back of the line, bound and in armor, anxiously awaiting her turn to be cleared. She studied the men around her, these men would be the ones she would serve with in order to protect their nation.

A young man's booming voice brought her from her reverie, "IROH! IROH WONG!"

She looked up and quickly made her way to the aging front desk. The recruiting officer seemed bored, while his physician was meticulously scrutinizing every detail on the records before him.

Embossed in dark black ink read the name she had chosen, "WONG, IROH", as well as her height, weight and national origins.

A painfully high squeak escaped Ira's mouth as she began, "Yes, sir. My name is…"

The officer tilted his head, surprised and Ira quickly mustered the deepest voice she could gather, "My name is Iroh."

"Late bloomer, eh?" The commander joked. She hoped her records didn't seem fake, and that she had paid the forger enough to make them as legitimate as the ones the officers had seen previously.

And somehow, like magic, she passed through without further inquiry.

She was in.

She would serve in his place.

She would bring her family honor.


End file.
